


Sweet Secrets

by ElfArmyEnby (Hbbear09)



Series: Holidays 2018 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, holiday fic, its really only deceit, short fic, the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbbear09/pseuds/ElfArmyEnby
Summary: Deceit leaves the others gifts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist writing my soft snake boy when I got the secret santa prompt. Thanks to the discord fam for helping me decide on the gifts. <3 Comments & Kudos = Motivation

While planning what to get the others had been some trouble the real issue came in giving the gifts. The others avoided him, of course they would, they had every reason to. The simple solution was to give the gifts secretly. He would let them assume the gifts came from each other. They’d never question it. He didn’t need the validation. He could watch from the shadows as he always had. He’d be fine, even if the tears streaking down his cheeks didn’t agree.

Virgils gift was first. It had been the easiest. A new hoodie. He’d notice the current one was getting worn. It the inverse of his current one. Purple with black patches. Virgil could use more color in his life. Virgil deserved nice warm comforting clothes. He left the package outside his door with only a simple note. Love the purple, stay warm doll. 

Patton’s had been simple. With all the lies he told himself it had been obvious what to get him. A journal, a healthy way for Patton to work through his emotions. It was a thick journal, with had a simple brown leather color, he hoped it would last until next christmas. This was left carefully wrapped outside his door. The note had taken a dozen tries to write, not because the message was difficult, but because he kept staining the paper with his tears. To help you work through those less than awesome feelings. 

Romans had taken some thought. In the end, he had decided on a crown. It had taken the longest to create this gift. An intricate red and gold thing, truly befitting a prince. An item that would not be out of place in a Disney film. He hoped Roman would like it. You’ll always be our prince. Chin up darling mustn't let your crown slip. 

Logans had by far taken the longest to decide on. He’d ended up with two gifts for him, unable to decide between them. A plush owl, and a space sweater. Wisdom and comfort in one gift, it seemed ideal for the logical side. Logan also received the longest note. Do not fear seeking comfort. Remember to care for yourself. Let these gifts be a reminder to you of these things. The owl for comfort, and the sweater for wisdom. Do not fool yourself into thinking needing help is a weakness. You’re too smart for such foolish thoughts. 

The last gift delivered he retreats from the light side of the mind. Into his room, in the darkness. Firmly ignoring the tears streaking down his face. He is fine, he is happy here, he is playing his part, he does not need comfort, he does not need recognition, affection. Perhaps if he speaks these lies often enough they will become truth.


	2. No More Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others figured out who the secret gift giver was and think he deserves a gift or two of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What with Valentine's day coming up I couldn't not continue this! I think our sweet snek boy deserves a happy ending don't you? Let me know what you think ;)

Deceit was shocked when he found a card and a small collection of gifts outside his door. It had been nearly two months since he had given the other their Christmas gifts, now nearing mid-February. Deceit carefully scans the hall before quickly bringing the gifts into his room to look over.

The card is the first to come under scrutiny. A bit of cardstock folded in half, a handwritten message read _‘Join us for dinner? A thank you for the gifts,’_ underneath was a doodle of a yellow snake, clearly, Patton's doing. He couldn’t help but smile. Opening the card there was more writing, a short message from each of the ‘light’ sides.

From Roman, in the prince’s looping not-quite-cursive. _Dee darling do join us for dinner, we very much appreciate the gifts, no need to give in secret._   
From Logan, in neat typeface style writing. _The gifts are very thoughtful. Thank you. We would like to thank you in person if you will agree to join us for dinner._   
From Patton, in his soft lettering. _Please come eat with us, I wish you would have given the gifts to us in person, though I'm proud of you for giving them at all._   
Lastly, from Virgil, in sharp writing crammed at the bottom of the card. _Don’t lie to yourself, you know you want to come. We can talk…. please._

Well, it was hard to say no to that, tearing himself away from the card Deceit set about sorting through the small collection of gifts he’d been given. Starting with the smallest he picked up a soft cloth sack, opening it revealed three pins. White, Grey and, Black, they read, ‘I speak only truth,’ for white, ‘The truth is hazy,” on grey, and ‘I live by lies,’ on black. After a moment of confusion, he realized the pins must have been from Logan, aware of the difficulty he had phrasing things truthfully. The logical side had given him an easy way to show how he was communicating that day.

The next gift was what appeared to be a stuffed snake, but it seemed heavier than it should be, a moments exploration revealed that the snake was filled with rice or corn instead of stuffing, but why? Was it a joke? No, they, it didn’t seem the others had bad intent. Maybe if he went he could ask why. That only left one more thing, a thick soft blanket, it felt very warm, soft yellow color with black trim, it seemed perfectly suited to him. A collective from the others? It seemed to be a bit of a group project.

He glances back at the card, the time is soon. Is he really doing this, going to eat with them? Something so normal. Would they really tolerate him for that long? It was one thing to write empty words on a card, and give gifts, but another to have a meal together. That said. Deceit felt no dishonesty in any of it. Okay, he could do this. It’s just dinner, right?


End file.
